


Together, Beautiful

by JustAnotherBlonde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SasoDei Week 2021, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBlonde/pseuds/JustAnotherBlonde
Summary: SasoDei Week 2021 || February 25 || Beauty"Take your clothes off."PWP set in Blonde's "A Lifetime of Moments" modern AU series 😈
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 15
Collections: SasoDei Week 2021





	Together, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little PWP drabble from my ["A Lifetime of Moments"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878778) universe, set quite some time after where the story currently is at in ‘Remember, Remember…’ You might imply from the wording in some places about exactly where/when this is set in ALoM, but i shall spoil nothing 🙂

"Take your clothes off."

"What?"

Sasori stood in the door frame wrapped in a hotel robe, his hair still dripping wet. Deidara lay on the bed in jeans and a T-shirt, skimming through a Tokyo guidebook.

"You heard me."

Deidara blinked. "Yes, I heard… what?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

As Sasori strode across the room, he could practically see the exclamation marks written all over Deidara's face. Deidara sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Okay?" he agreed, still not quite sure what had gotten into Sasori. They had been in this hotel room for all of twenty minutes. He had assumed Sasori would want to go sightseeing or get some dinner after his shower, but clearly not.

Sasori started with Deidara's sweaty T-shirt, peeling it off his back and tugging it over his head. These were the clothes he'd worn on the plane, and quite frankly they stank.

"You need a shower too, my love," Sasori said huskily, but his actions implied that Deidara was not going to make it to the bathroom any time soon. After stripping Deidara of his well-travelled jeans, Sasori crawled onto Deidara's lap, knees on either side of his thighs, sinking his naked-and-slightly-damp hips down onto Deidara's soft boxers—well, not so soft anymore.

The kiss they shared dispelled all doubt as to where this was heading. Sasori's mouth was wet, hot and uninhibited. Deidara wanted to ask what inspired this burst of passion but was not willing to interrupt such a fortuitous turn of events.

He slowly lay back on the bed, guiding Sasori down on top of him. Endless, hungry, delicious kisses… Sasori had brushed his teeth—Deidara had not. It didn’t matter. Deidara’s hands slipped down Sasori’s back, curved around his ass. Under the robe. Smooth, naked skin, supple flesh.

Sasori exhaled a tiny moan. It brushed against Deidara’s cheek and made him tremble.

“When did you get _this_ sexy, mn?” Deidara murmured onto Sasori’s lips. They kissed. Again. Again.

Sasori spread his legs and sunk his hips harder, deeper into Deidara’s. His erection pressed hot against Deidara’s belly. Deidara was suffocating in his boxers. Their hands removed the offending fabric together, and both of them sighed at first, unclothed touch.

“I love your body,” Sasori sighed, running his hands over Deidara’s broad, muscular shoulders, scarred chest, firm abdomen, trail of blond hair… He took Deidara’s cock in both hands; his own pulsed just beside it. A warm shiver ran up Deidara’s spine and pleasure flooded his veins at this touch. He looked up at his love, his lover, his _god_ of gentle caresses.

Sasori’s robe hung open now, exposing his perfectly proportioned body. Deidara drank in every glorious detail: pale, hairless chest, every inch of torso soft, but trim and fit, slightly tapered waist, tantalizing hipbones, and neat red hair.

Deidara met Sasori’s eyes; he reached forward. He guided Sasori’s hips closer, closer until he could take Sasori’s cock in his mouth.

Lying on his back was not the ideal angle for this, but Sasori knelt in a way that allowed to Deidara sit up on his elbows, and placed a hand at the back of Deidara’s neck to support his head. Deidara relaxed his jaw, his throat, and let the saliva build so he could slip wetly up and down Sasori’s length. It was rare for Sasori to allow Deidara to blow him—the act brought back too many memories of past relationships. Whatever was different today, whether it was being in a different hotel room, a different country, or a different mood, Deidara didn’t want to question it.

“Oh, mmh,” Sasori hummed. His head tipped back, his body slack. He almost dropped his weight onto Deidara’s chest, weakened by the rhythmic sensations Deidara delivered.

Deidara took Sasori deep into his throat, added pressure with his tongue _right_ when and where Sasori wanted it. He built speed, not too fast, but _oh_ , yes, just there, just like that. No one had ever blown Sasori like Deidara did. It had to be the difference loving someone makes. No one had ever loved him like Deidara did.

Sasori was so hard it was beginning to ache; his hips twitched. Oh, but he wanted to _fuck_. His fingers wove into Deidara’s matted blond hair, tugged once.

“Mm,” Deidara replied, sliding his lips off with a sweet little pop. He slumped onto the rumpled bedspread and sighed like a put-upon courtesan. “How do you want me, lover?”

Grinning wolfishly, Sasori dove forward and buried his nose in the crook of Deidara’s neck, kissing and biting and kissing and biting. They rolled so that Deidara was on top, then again until they came up against the headboard. Sasori sat up, pulling Deidara into his lap, playing with his hair, kissing his lips, his cheek, his neck…

“I want you forever,” he murmured into Deidara’s shoulder.

“You have me forever, mn,” Deidara replied, nuzzling Sasori’s cheek, pecking him on the corner of the mouth.

Sasori pushed him down to the bed again, his hand sliding between Deidara’s legs. Their mouths met, tongues and teeth. While Sasori’s fingers circled and massaged, Deidara reached for the display of items on the bedside table which the hotel had been so kind as to provide, skipping past the box of condoms straight to the lube. Sasori almost said something about how wasteful it was to pay for a new one when they’d brought their own, but his tongue was rather occupied. And the tube they’d brought was buried in a suitcase somewhere anyway.

The lube was cool and slick on Sasori’s cock; Deidara’s nimble hands found their mark without even looking.

“Don’t you—mm—want—mm!—use a condom?” Sasori could barely squeeze the question out.

“It’s fine, mn,” Deidara replied in between kisses. “We don’t have to clean these sheets.”

“No, but we do have to—”

“Don’t get practical _now_!” Deidara shot back, nipping Sasori’s ear. “Let’s go, mn.”

“‘kay.”

Two lubed fingers massaged Deidara’s entrance, then slowly pressed inside. Sasori worked his wrist in small circles, widening, opening, preparing Deidara to take him. Gentle pressure on Deidara’s prostrate—Deidara purred at first touch, cuddling into Sasori and planting a kiss on his shoulder.

“Come on,” he whispered, eyes closed. “Inside, mn.”

Sasori gladly complied. He spread Deidara’s legs, lifted hips, and guided himself into position. Deidara lay on his back, Sasori not quite kneeling; he pressed his hips forward and let Deidara take him, little by little.

“Oh…” Deidara sighed. He always felt so _full_ when Sasori was inside him. Full. Whole. Complete.

But when Sasori began to grind those perfect hips, the earth shook and the heavens tumbled down. Deidara shuddered and moaned, clutched at the bedspread, arched his back. Sasori moved faster, pulsing forward, slipping just enough to build friction, tapping Deidara in just the right spot with every pulse.

“Ah!” The ecstatic cry burst from Deidara’s throat. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh my god, faster,” he panted. “Please, hah…” It was neither a whine nor a scream, but it was getting there.

Sasori’s body burned with feverish heat, every inch of him hot and alive. Sweat pooled in the small of his back. He pulled off his robe and collapsed forward onto Deidara, sucking at his neck, adding one more mark to the half dozen already forming.

Their hips moved in tandem now, grinding so tight, so close that they became one body. A tingling started at the base of the spine, growing and growing until it took absolute hold of them both and they cried out together, gasping and mumbling incoherent pleas.

“Fuck, fuck,” Deidara whined. His fingertips pressed deep into Sasori’s hips and ass, unable to slow the inevitable.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sasori breathed. “My beauty, my love—hah, ah!”

Words caught in throats, tongues tripped and tangled—their mouths met for one last kiss as they climaxed in unison, swallowing each other’s cries of ecstasy. Passionate heat consumed and ruled their bodies; all reality beyond their shuddering bodies ceased to exist.

Sweat cooled; panting breaths became gentle sighs; Sasori dropped out of Deidara, dampening the bedspread. They shifted position and snuggled beneath a dry section of the covers. Sasori nestled into Deidara’s arms.

“I love you, you know,” he murmured sleepily.

“Mn,” Deidara replied, kissing Sasori’s sweaty cheek. A nap before venturing out wouldn’t hurt anyone… “I love you, too… Danna. Mn.”


End file.
